


Tangled forever

by whether_near_to_me_or_far



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Melancholy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whether_near_to_me_or_far/pseuds/whether_near_to_me_or_far
Summary: Рапунцель решила остаться с Готель.Тут Готель хоть немного, но любит Рапунцель(что отнюдь не мешает ей держать её в заблуждении и подчинении).
Relationships: Gothel & Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	Tangled forever

День в долине перевалил за полдень. Тени стали длиннее. Рапунцель прогуливалась перед обедом, бросая взгляд то на одно, то на другое — траву, цветы, скалы, деревья. Сердце её оживлялось любовью и восторгом при виде любимого места. Хотелось перенести на холст всю чудность этого тайного уголка.

Отойдя от башни, она направилась к тем самым кустам, скрывающим проход вовне. Остановилась. Ей не хотелось идти во внешний мир. Пока, по крайней мере. Хотя сейчас она была свободна в своём выборе. И она выбрала – остаться дома, с мамой. Потом они смогут вместе сходить и за грибами в лес, и на ярмарку — когда Рапунцель соберётся с духом и сошьёт плащ с большим капюшоном, скрывающим лицо и волосы.

Но сейчас ей хочется сохранить в сердце ясность, ту ясность и облегчение, которые наступили когда она поняла: да, мама была права. Тот мир угрожающий и жестокий, а любовь – обман для обманщиков. А сердце, между тем, болит по настоящему.  
Рапунцель вздохнула и подняла лицо к небу. Где-то в вышине летали стрижи.

Она отвернулась и пошла обратно к башне. "Плющ так разросся за эти месяцы, его побеги словно душат башню" – подумала Рапунцель.  
— Рапунцель! Обед готов, иди! — доносится сверху голос Готель.  
Рапунцель проходит в дверь – теперь она всегда открыта в ясную погоду, мама разрешила. Поднимаясь по лестнице, она ощущает аромат густого супа с репой и полевым салатом, в изобилии росшем в долине. Лучшее блюдо мамы – и любимое Рапунцель. Это подняло ей настроение.

После обеда Рапунцель долго сидит за холстом, работая над новой картиной, изображающей их водопад. Она стремится изобразить воду такой же сверкающей и звенящей. Может, даже немножко лучше, чем есть. Иногда она отвлекается на наброски – женские портреты (один мужской засунут в конец папки, просто жалко выбрасывать); домики, корабли.

Спускаются сумерки, и Готель, проснувшись после своей обычной сиесты(она же "сон красоты"), зовёт Рапунцель. Они, как и каждый вечер, садятся у камина, и мама расчёсывает длинные спутанные волосы дочки. В комнате полутемно.  
— Мама, я хотела бы кое-что спросить. Прости, это может показаться странным и неуместным, но мне тут пришла в голову мысль...  
Готель спокойно отвечает:  
— Не бойся, говори. Что ты ещё придумала?  
— Мои волосы... Они же не дают бессмертия, хоть это и волшебство. Что ты будешь делать, когда я умру? Извини!  
Рапунцель сжалась, ожидая ответа. Повисло молчание. Но гребень продолжал скользить по волосам. Прикосновения маминых рук успокаивали.  
— Уйду вместе с тобой, что мне ещё остаётся? Но даже если бы и нет, я не уверена, что мне хотелось бы жить одной, без своей дочки – она на миг остановилась — Я бы не могла — сказала она тихим голосом. Но хватит этой депрессивности! — вскинулась Готель. — Выбрось эти ужасные мысли из головы. Давай лучше выпьем чаю перед сном. Я заварила для успокоения мелиссу и чабрец – Она вскочила и начала суетиться с чайником.

Они пили травяной чай с изюмным хлебом. Солнце садилось, окрашивая одну стену в оранжевый цвет, а другую оставляя во тьме. Потрескивали дрова. Шелестели страницы книги с картинками.  
— Ну ладно, пора спать. Спокойной ночи Рапунцель — Готель поцеловала дочь в макушку и пошла к себе.  
Рапунцель, загасив огонь и взяв книгу, вышла за ней. Да, эта ночь будет спокойной, как и все-все-все последующие. Мама знает лучше.


End file.
